In the paper industry, specifically paper machines, there is commonly used equipment: scraper or blade which is to clean the surface of the rollers or rotating cylinders.
These rollers, in a paper machine, contain under this name, a broad range of uses, in other words: guide rollers pressure (aspirating or non-aspirating) rollers, dryer rollers, glazing rollers, smoothing rollers, etc.
It is normal that a sheet of paper in contact with the bare surface of a roller transmits to it particles of its material content (fibers, fillers, etc.) caused by the adhesion of the sheet to the surface, whose result is the soiling of the same and the undesired increase of adhesion. The way to avoid it is to place a scraper that eliminates said adherences to keep the surface clean and to avoid in the progression thereof the sticking phenomenon of the sheet.
A commonly used solution consists of placing a lubrication sprinkler before the contact of the scraper sheet for the purpose of cooling and lubricating the contact area between the scraper and the roller. It is obvious to point out that the material of the scraper as well as that of the roller or its covering have a diverse composition, according to the function or use in the paper making process.